Could You?
by NJ7009
Summary: "Do it!" "No, I refuse." "I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice." If someone begged you to kill them could you do it? Could you kill them even if they were a close friend and killing them would make you feel guilt and regret for the rest of your life? When Gon is faced with this question, he must make the choice to either kill or prolong his friend's inner suffering. Tragedy.


**This one-shot is inspired by Of Mice and Men. That book made me cry :( **

**I don't own any characters but the plot is mine. Warning: Character death.**

_"Do it!"_

_"No, I refuse."_

_"I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice."_

_"But why, Kurapika? Why are you asking me to do this to you?"_

_"As you are the only person I can trust with this task and now you know about it, you must do it..."_

Those were the last things that were ever said between the pair. The last words they ever uttered before Gon had made his choice. At first, Gon had been surprised and frightened by what Kurapika had proposed. As Kurapika explained, his worry had increased further. Then, when the Kurtian had tried to force him into doing the thing he wanted, he felt like he was tearing his own heart into millions of pieces and hiding them in all the corners of the world; never to ever be found.

How could Kurapika have placed such a burden upon him? How could he... Gon knew most of Kurapika's strength was a front to hide his true weakness but he never expected how weak emotionally Kurapika was. How could someone with so much anger nestled in their soul be so weak?

Gon closed his eyes as the horrid memory played in his mind. He felt for his friend and that is why he did what he had, but he didn't expect just how guilty he would feel afterwards. The reason for this guilt? Kurapika had asked Gon to end his life so he could join his fellow Kurta Clan in the afterlife.

Kurapika had entered Gon's room on the 9th February to make this request. His eyes had been dull and grey and even now, Gon remembered that broken and fragile expression he had worn. His eyes had purple-black bags beneath them, a sign of his tiredness. That is when Kurapika asked him with a tired voice to shoot him in the head, showing Gon a gun he had in his hand to prove it wasn't just a bad joke or a prank. At first, Gon had refused. Shocked and shaking by what Kurapika was asking. However, Kurapika slowly began to wear him down by saying how he'd lost his reason to live now that he'd defeated the Phantom Troupe, whom he'd killed three weeks prior.

The way Kurapika spoke sounded like he was begging Gon to kill him, yet, Gon was still reluctant to. Once Kurapika had finished, he had tried to demand it out of Gon to which Gon was very much against.

_"No, I refuse." Gon said._

_"I'm afraid I'm not giving you a choice." Kurapika replied._

_"But why, Kurapika? Why are you asking me to do this to you?"_

_"As you are the only person I can trust with this task and now you know about it, you must do it." Kurapika gave Gon a look with dead, grey eyes. "Kill me, Gon." _

_Gon was near tears now as he felt his body begin to shake. He didn't want to kill his friend, but he felt sympathy for him. Kurapika had achieved his one goal in life and now his life was complete. Wouldn't it be kinder to let him have his wish and kill him so he could die feeling complete? Or would it be kinder to let him live on so he wouldn't have to suffer through death at such a young age. _

_Kurapika smiled at Gon weakly and placed two fingers beneath his chin. "Please, Gon." _

Gon felt tears welling in his eyes as the memories he so badly wished to forget continued to replay in his mind.

_Gon shakily stared at the gun in his hand which Kurapika had given him while he'd first demanded he kill him. "Why must I have to kill you? Why not just commit suicide?" _

_"As I wish to die at the hands of a friend rather than an enemy, which I now think of myself as." Kurapika said. "I know I am burdening you, Gon and I am very sorry. But... I just don't want to die alone like my fellow Kurta. I know you probably don't understand this but..." Kurapika sighed as he became lost for words. "I don't know what to say, Gon." _

_Gon felt his heart completely smash as Kurapika continued to beg. The Kurta was killing him inside, he really was. "I understand, Kurapika." Gon whispered. "I do." _

_Gon's breath hitched as he glanced at the gun and he gulped down the knot in his throat. "I beg you, Gon." The black-haired boy placed a bullet into the gun with shaking hands before he brought it up so it was aimed at Kurapika's head. The Kurta didn't shift at the gun being turned his way and stared back at it with a broken expression. "Gon?" _

_"Y-yes, Kurapika?" Gon stuttered at his mouth became dry. _

_"I will see you again... in another life. That's a promise." Gon's eyes shut tightly as he tightened his grip on the gun, resting his finger on the trigger. _

_"That's a promise." That is when three bullets rung on. _

**Did that depress ya'? It did, me. **


End file.
